Class Clown
by KattyTime
Summary: Rhonda has to make a difficult decision before prom, but could it be the turning point in her life? Rhonda x Curly. Helga x Arnold.
1. I don't get dumped

I own nothing.

He was suppose to be a rebound.

A simple date with a class clown.

But he turned my world up.. side... down.

I don't get dumped. At least, I didn't. I'm a Wellington- Lloyd. I don't get dumped, but there it stood in black and white text on my cell phone screen.

"It's over."

I read the message again and again. My mind went numb, so did my heart. Everyone looked up to me. I was the most popular girl in school. I was beautiful and rich. How did this happen? It couldn't happen. Never, yet it did. What would happen to my reputation if everyone knew I got dumped by... Sid?

Nadine was laughing at something. I was in a different mindset. Her giggles and snaps barley caught my attention.

"What's up? You're looking at your phone like it grew legs." She was very bright. She surpassed in an area I lacked. I respected that, but she would never know that.

"Nothing." I replied. I couldn't tell her. Hello! What would the school think of me if they knew? I put my phone in my bag, fighting back the tears that no one could ever see.

I looked around the room. Our ages ranged from 17 to 19. Senior year. What a delight, not. I've heard the stories of girls that are prom queen one year and nothing by reunion. Bitter, hopeless shells of their past selves. I hadn't believed them until now. Here I was dumped and standing on a pedestal of people I may never see again.

And all of this a week before prom. I couldn't go alone. I am Rhonda after all. I couldn't just ask every guy in school until one said yes. I had to have some self respect. That left two options: ask for help or go with Curly.

I mentally shuddered at the second option. Don't get me wrong. He isn't a bad guy, but come on! He has been chasing after me since I was nine years old. And though I do like the constant attention and the face Sid makes when he's jealous, Curly is Curly.

He's got more than one screw lose in that messed up head of his. I looked down at my very expansive and name brand shoes. SO, I had to ask for help. If anyone could help, it would be the most unlikely couple in school. Arnold and Helga, but which to ask. I'll just ask both and see whose advice I like more.

The walk to their shared locker (It was Helga's, but Arnold kept his books in there as it was 'closer to the classroom.' No one was even sure where his was anymore.)

I managed to keep my confidence and cool. I started too speak to Arnold first, but Helga wasn't having that, managing to wedge herself between us and holding him close. If the teachers had been near, she would have been reprimanded, but they weren't.

"What do you want, Miss Popularity?" Helga said.

"Helga." Arnold commented. I'm pretty sure he was half punishing her and half answering her question. Arnold barley had a perverted side and it only grew when he was near Helga. Probably in more ways than one.

"I need a date to the prom." I said frankly. No need to beat around the bush.

"Sorry Toots, but he's taken." Helga said using her thumb to point behind her at Arnold, lost in his own little world.

"Not with him. For your information, I got du- du-. Sid and I broke up. And I need your he- hel- assistance finding a new date."

She raised an eyebrow. They were poorly shaped, but at least there was two of them.

She shrugged and answered, "Ask Curly. He's your best bet at having a date in time."

"No, she should just go with friends. There is no shame in being single." Arnold retorted.

Helga frowned. The frown vanished as soon as her eyes met Arnold. Ugh gag me with a spoon.

"Curly it is then." I answered bitterly.

I barley whispered. "Curly, do you want to go to prom with me?" Bad date was better than no date, right?

"Yes, sweet gumdrop." He answered faster than I could turn around. He seemed to have a sixth sense for when I said his name.

"I'll send you the color of my dress. Wear a matching tie. Not a matching suit." I said walking off. Who knew that it would turn into one of the best days of my life.


	2. Gumdrop? More like sour grape

I own nothing. Authors note. Yes, I know this is a little more perverted than my usual stories, but I just felt like it related more to Rhonda than a cute little story would.

I sat on my couch watching the big screen and drinking a cup of tea when the couple seemed to fall in love on the screen. It was one of my favorites, but the love scenes seemed more bitter than sweet tonight.

"Kiss me, my darling. Let me at least enjoy this one moment with you. Give me that joy, if only that one." The woman cried as her handsome hero tried to leave her and go back to his wife.

A cheater, at least Sid wasn't that.

Maybe he wasn't a hero, but he couldn't just leave her. Lilith was younger and more beautiful than his wife, yet he was still going to leave and try and fix things with his wife. What fool would trade love over beauty?

Was there really something to this love business? I shrugged and turned off the T.V. before the woman started crying again. How pathetic to cry over a man I thought, but wasn't I close to doing the same thing just a few hours ago?

Stupid movie. It had gotten inside my head. I shook my head and headed up stairs. The maid would put my cup in the sink. I checked my window. Sid sometimes snuck up here in the middle of the night. He was always gone before my parents got home. After the first time, the cuddling seemed to stop. After the fifth so did the sweet whispers in my ear. It seemed like each visit got shorter and now they would never come again.

I closed the window and tried to push Sid out of my mind. Tried and failed. By morning I had barley gotten two hours of sleep. It was Saturday. I looked at my Phone. 8:30. I started to put it away for another hour of sleep when it started to ring. Perfect timing. At least whoever it was couldn't see me.

"Morning Precious."

CURLY. How did he know I was awake?

"I was expecting your voicemail, but since you're up. Do you want to go to the mall? I just got my truck back, and I figured we needed to pick my suit out anyway." He paused waiting for a response.

I didn't want to be seen today, but he really did need a suit. I needed to make sure people knew who I was going with, so they wouldn't be surprised when I showed up without Sid. I bet Stinky and Harold already knew. Gerald and Phoebe probably heard it from Helga. Well Gerald probably heard it from phoebe. Arnold was his best friend, but he wasn't a gossip. That was me.

I signed, "Give me an hour. Pick me up. Don't be creepy. No hugging, kissing, or hand holding. In fact, no touching of any kind. Got it?"

I could patricianly hear the little creep's smile. "You got it, baby cakes."

I shredded. I reminded myself. A bad date is better than no date. "Bye."

"Good bye my sleeping beauty." I hung up. Glad that conversation was over. I headed to the closet. I was small, but most people had living rooms smaller than it. My mom's was a whole suit. I picked out something no too pretty, but still stylish enough to be mine. I looked in the mirror. I was skinny. My breast where small, but proportional to my body size. Mom offered to fix that, but I declined. After seeing what her seventh boob job did to her, I never wanted to go under the scalpel. Okay, maybe a nose job, but that was it.

With a quick good bye to the butler, I was out the door.


	3. Red

I own nothing. Just got my new glasses so I'm trying to finish my stories, but some I am having writers block with. Please be patient. I'll get to them soon.

The mall seemed empty for a Saturday. I was now having reservations on wither or not I wanted my classmates to see me. I walked into a store that most only window shop in.

"Good evening Ms. Lloyd. Is there anything I can help you with?" The manager asked. I think her name was Suzan. She smiled but I knew she only cared about me because of how much I spent every time I came here.

"Yes, you remember the dress I bought here a few weeks ago. I need to get a tuxedo for my da- dat-" Man I never thought talking about Curly would be so difficult. Is he smiling? My chest seemed to tightened. I fought the urge to bring my hand to it. "Escort to the dance." There I said something somewhat accurate.

Curly's face dropped at my choice of words. I felt somewhat sorry? Guilty? No never. I didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't a lie. He isn't a real date, is- is he? My mind spun so fast that I hardly noticed her go back to her desk and look up what color my dress was.

"Ah, yes. DO you wish to find a matching tuxedo or a black one with a matching tie." She said though she was already going over to a red tie. She knew me so well.

"Black, but not too back. We don't want to go so dark he seems gothic. The tie needs to match, but maybe a slight design like the ribbon on my dress." She looked up the ribbon and nodded.

Curly finally got to the angle that he could see the dress o the monitor. His eyes went wide. Why was he being so quiet. It was almost... enjoyable.

My dress was complete to make, but easy to understand when you saw it. A one shoulder with a ribbon around the waist that branched off into the should. Slight outlines of roses sat on the ribbon. A rose with a black opal gem sat on the intersection of the ribbon and the waist. A sweet heart neck line with overlapping layers made my small breast look larger. It flowed to the floor with a slit up to my thigh. In heels it would gently touch the floor.

Curly took a moment to get his eyes back in his skull. His took a deep breath. I looked away. He seemed to deep in thought. Just as I rounded the shelf into the tuxedos, I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Football head, you can't wear black. It does not make your eyes pop, but it you wear the blue it will make my dress look like we are two babies back from the hospital." Helga yelled.

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "Babies from the hospital?" He asked. It made no sense.

"Pink and light blue. Like the blankets." Helga replied with her arms raised in the air. Anyone walking by would have though it was a fight, but this was just how they spoke. She always made a scene. I scoffed at the obvious solution.

"Just put a blue ribbon on you waist and give him a blue tie with a pink boutonniere and her a blue corsage." I said though I don't think they noticed who was talking.

"That might actually work. Thanks princess, but why are you being helpful?" Helga asked.

"It is my prom too. I'd rather not see clashing outfits." I said, but in truth. I wanted to help Arnold. He was a good friend, but if I told Helga that, she wouldn't be happy.

I walked off only to find curly looking at a red tux with a black collar. Of all the things.

"I think this black one would look better." I said pointing to a tuxedo that he may like. Suzan cam back with two ties. A red one that was made out of the Same fabric as my ribbon. The other was black with the outlines of roses in red. I looked at both, and couldn't decide. I bough them both and a black tuxedo. It was plain, but it would make sure he didn't take the attention away from me. Reality sunk in while I was checking out. How could Helga and Arnold afford this place. She wore the same kind of off brand outfit. Blue jeans and t-shirts. Nothing to compliment her body type. Which could only be defined as twig.

Well her dad did own a large cell phone store that started out as a beeper store. Lucky he made the switch in time or he would be out of business right now. I didn't think he was doing that well. *Either that or they saved up for a long time. Doubt her dad would give her anything since the divorce. It happened Freshman year. Bob left Miriam for a girl around Olga's age. Since then he barley talk to the family he use to have. Miriam got a job in marketing, which she ruled at. She managed to get off the "smoothies." Curly noticed my inner monologue.

"What's wrong my sweet sweet soul mate." He said getting down on one knee holding my hand. It was less creep then forth grade but some start yelling "Say yes!" Another whispered. "Poor kids throwing their life away getting married so young." Probably some old maid.

"Curly, get up. You look like you are proposing." I whispered.

He got up. "Just practicing for the future." He winked. I shuttered. Gross. It took a few moment to realize he was still holding my hand. I drew my hand away. I almost stopped when I noticed I could hear my own heart beating.

.

.

.

Please comment which tie you want.


	4. Preposterous

I own nothing. I just noticed I switch point of views on some chapters. It just fits better on some. Sorry if it was confusing.

Rhonda typed away on her phone until it started ringing.

"Hey, Sheena." Rhonda said holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder and grabbing a bottle of nail polish.

Sheena started going on a rant of how the school decided to get rid of half their recycling bins due to their lack of use. Rhonda held back her disagreements. It was better to just let her finish.

"Now that you're done." Rhonda said starting to paint her toes. "Are you sure the decorating team is all ready?"

"Oh yes. Prom is on schedule. Thanks for paying for the crowns by the way." Sheena said.

"No problem, after all I am the one that is going to be wearing it." Rhonda said letting the red paint drip off the brush.

"Well, it is a vote and..." Sheena said. Rhonda could practically hear Sheena chewing on her hair. A bad habit she had picked up in sixth grade.

"And?" Rhonda said putting the nail polish down.

"The latest word is that Lila is in the lead." Sheena said flinching at the Sound she knew her friend was going to make.

Rhonda let out a sound that landed between a girlish squeak and a gasp. "You have got to be kidding me. How did she even cover the entry fee? Wait don't tell me. Arnold."

"Arnold." Sheena confirmed.

"I swear, Helga needs to keep her man on a leash." Rhonda said. Knowing how rude it sounded.

Sheena shrugged and then realized Rhonda couldn't see it. "He always helps. It is who he is." Sheena defended remembering the time in eight grade when he had helped her start a garden for the community. Complete with recycling bins and compost pit.

"True, but why did he help her join the running? She doesn't even want the attention." Rhonda said.

"So many people wanted her to. He asked her what she thought and she said she didn't want to disappoint everyone. They started raising money. The usual bake sale, car wash, and candy bar sales." Sheena stated as she put the phone on speaker and started her vegetarian dinner, tofu tacos.

"I'm surprised how much time Helga let them spend together since he use to have a crush on Lila." Rhonda said letting her toes dry by wiggling her toes.

"I'm not. She usually makes this angry face with sad eyes and he'll whisper something comforting to her and she agrees with a threat to Lila. That was when it started, but in the last few weeks she has been a lot more trusting." Sheena said though her mouth was full the second she stopped.

"That's surprising. I thought Lila would go missing in that situation." Rhonda said raising her eyebrows.

"What's most surprising is who she's going with, Arnie." Sheena said not letting Rhonda guess. She hated guessing games.

"As in Arnold's cousin. I thought he was in love with Helga." Rhonda stated worried that her gossiped had become out of date.

"Oh he is. He will probably be hitting on her all night and getting hit all night." Sheena confessed taking the last bite of her taco.

"Oh wow, doesn't he have his own prom to go to." Rhonda said leaning back to face the ceiling.

"His isn't until a week after ours." Sheena said.

"Wait how do you even know this?" Rhonda asked checking her sources. Last time it had ended in disaster.

"Oh Arnold told Gerald and he told Peapod kid and he told Sid and he told Eugene." She explained.

"This came through Sid?" Rhonda asked.

"Yeah... Look I know what happened was sad, but he isn't a liar. So how's the crazy one."

"Thad is not a total lost cause." Rhonda admitted.

"Since when do you call him Thad?" Sheena asked.

"Since now I guess." Rhonda replied.

Sheena took the phone off speaker. "Rhonda answer honestly and don't get mad. Are you developing feeling for Curly?" Sheena asked.

"NO! That's ridiculous! He's Curly!" Rhonda yelled so loud that if they didn't live in their huge house her parents would have heard her.

Sheena winched. "I understand." But she didn't believe her friend. "I have to go there is a protest against animal testing at the local cosmetic factory. Good bye."

"Good night." Rhonda sang as shed always did. Some people hates good byes. She loved them when she got to say the last word. Rhonda hung up forgetting Nadine who she had been texting when the phone call began. She got under her maroon satin sheets.

"Me liking Curly what a preposterous idea." She fell asleep not sure who she was trying to convince.


	5. Glasses

I own nothing. Sorry about the point of view switch. It was just easier to tell it from a narrator's stand point.

I don't know why Curly was in my dream, but he was older. Maybe 27. His hair no longer in a bowl cut. His eyes seemed so sad. Why was I staring at them? I felt a hand land on my waste, Sid. He was smiling talking about how cute we looked together and how popular we were, but for once all I could see was the sadness in Curly's eyes. I had seen it so many times before. This time I felt my heart sink. I suddenly noticed that Sid was gone and Curly was a lot younger. The dance from two years ago unfolded before me. Sid and I were dancing. My crimson dress barley touching the floor as I smiled into Sid's shoulder. I could practically feel Curly's jealousy. He had waited so long for me to even look at him. Why was it so hard to look away like I had before?

Why was I so sad? It was only a dream. I spent the better half of the morning convincing myself of that. I sat in my usual seat at the front of the bus. My contacts started to itch. I half wanted to take them out, but I ignored it. I remembered the glasses in my bag, would Curly still care if I looked like a nerd?

I stopped myself from thinking it. I had too. This was driving me insane. I had only agreed to go to prom with him. It wasn't anything more. It was just a date, but my heart tried to tell a different story. By third period, my eyes were really bothering me. I held the glasses in my hand. Was my pride really worth it.

"What's wrong sweet cheeks." I heard an unmistakable voice say.

"Nothing." I replied putting the glasses in my bag.

"If you would rather wear your glasses, I promise it's okay." He tried to assure me.

"It isn't that I'd rather wear them. My contacts are just bothering me." Why was I telling him this? He seemed to notice my moment of honesty with anger. He smiled. My heart wanted to react, but I made it stop with a deep breath.

"There is nothing wrong with glasses. I promise." He said through his thick rimmed lenses. I smiled and headed to the restroom to take out my contacts.

When I came out, Curly smiled. This smiled seemed so much better then the countless ones before it.

"Oh look! Rhonda's a nerd again!" Harold yelled. "And she's dating Curly." The school seemed to stop just to listen to that one sentence.

"I am not! Why would I ever date a guy like him! He's just a loser. I'm a Wellington-Llyod. We don't date losers." I barley managed to look at Curly. What I saw broke my heart. Tears escaped from the edge of his glasses. He turned and ran down the hall. What had I done?


	6. Do I deserve forgiveness?

I own nothing.

Running after Curly was the best decision. Acting like I hadn't seen him cry, was the one I made. I had a lot of questions to answer. The one with the most was Arnold.

"How could you do that to him?" Arnold yelled as he say on his bed. Helga was even giving me looks of disgust. I had messed up big time. Helga's influence changed Arnold a lot since high school, but this was more than just Helga's bad attitude. He was furious, and it was rightfully directed at me.

"I don't know." I replied honestly. I didn't know why I said those things knowing Curly was right there. My mind flashed back to the look of betrayal behind his eyes. I grab my own shoulders trying not to show my own sadness.

"You know how he feels about you right?" Arnold asked as if there was any doubt.

"Yes." I had known for a long time, but I had just recently started to understand what he meant.

"And you still did that?" Arnold said throwing his hands in the air. His emotions were getting to be too much for him. Helga took over. Her hand rubbed his back in a comforting motion. I was more than a little uncomfortable.

"Yes, but Harold was-" I tried to defend myself. Or maybe I was making excuses. I wasn't even sure at this point.

"Save it! I don't care what Harold was doing. You broke his heart. Now YOU need to fix it." Helga yelled pointing at me and starting to get up yet not removing her hand from Arnold's back.

I agreed but how do go about helping someone that would say they forgave you no matter how horrible you were. He would forgive me, but did I deserve his forgiveness?

I knew I didn't, but I needed I take a chance and ask for his forgiveness. Was I honestly starting I care about that cute dork. Wait! Cute! Did I just! No I would never call Curly cute. I thought to myself as I exited the boarding home and headed to the zoo looking for a second chance.


	7. I'm sorry

I own nothing.

Curly sat trying to pick open the lion's habitats. I wanted to reach out and comfort him. I wanted to say something, anything. I just stood there looking at him. I let out a sigh.

"What are you doing here?" He asked breaking his bobby pin inside the lock. He cursed under his breath. He was still so upset. I tried to speak, but drew back. What could I say? He wore his heart on his sleeve and I broke it.

"I... I didn't... I didn't mean it." I muttered. I was also so good with words? Why was it that now when we were alone, they failed me?

Curly didn't say anything. He walked away. That was it. We were done. As if we had ever gotten started. I sat on the bench wishing that I was once again nine, and I didn't know how I made others feel. I felt something hit my head. Rain. It was always rain. I ran for cover in the gift shop. I say a familiar face checking out.

"I thought you left." I said. He just looked at his bag and handed my a poncho. "I can't wear this. It doesn't match my outfit." I said looking at the blue garbage bag with a hood.

"Wear it or don't. I don't care anymore." He said putting on his own. I put on mine. He stopped at the door.

"We better get you home." He said. Since when was this part of Curly? Were was his crazy side? I followed him. We barley said a word. When we got to my door, I had to ask.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" I had to say it, but I son regretted it.

"How can I forgive someone that never apologized?" He asked with an evil smile. I was about to argue, but I remembered. I never had apologized. I had only tried to push the blame away from myself.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, but he was already gone. I went inside.

"Miss you're soaked. Are you crying?" my maid asked. I move my hand to my eyes. I hadn't even noticed.


	8. No

I own nothing.

I could feel my makeup running as the rain hit my window. The clock seemed to slow as the darkness embarrassed me. My sleep was interrupted as my cell phone went off.

"Curly?" I asked with a little too much hope. That hope was taken away as the voice on the other end laugh.

"You were honestly hoping that clown would call. Oh Rhonda has being dumped made you desperate?" Sid said

"What do you want?" I said still hurt from the text that started this horrible week.

"Oh baby, you know that 'break' was only temporary. You might as well have been cheating on me this week." He said. Since when was he so evil? "Anyway, Daddy needs some cash. Now, can you run along and get to the nearest ATM. Meet me at -" He started.

"No." I said. I could feel the tears coming, but held them back.

"No? Oh baby cakes, do you not remember how this works. We are back together. And we live happily ever after." He said. Were was the Sid I knew as a child. I should have know since he lied about his room that he only liked money.

"I don't want a happily ever after with you." I said bitterly.

"What? I will run this by you. I apologized. You should forgive me. It really is your fault for being so boring. Just be glad I didn't cheat." He said as if not cheating w's an accomplishment.

"You never apologized. Even if you did, I wouldn't forgive you. I've moved on." I said. It was at least half true.

"To who? Curly? Good look with that. I'll just find a way hotter girl. Later bit-" I hung up. I let the tears fall. I turned on the TV. I looked at the news to see what to wear with the weather tomorrow. What I saw surprised me.

A truck wreck. I knew that orange death trap anywhere. I had been in it the day before.


	9. Blood on the Windsheild

I own nothing. Sorry, important part so there is a change of point of view.

The hospital waiting room seemed so empty though Rhonda knew there were dozens of people moving around. The orange truck was already in some junk yard. No one could bare to look at it. The blood on the windshield almost made her puke. She hadn't even seen Curly yet. Curly's family was already in the room. Rhonda's phone went off. Nadine. She hit ignore. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to know he was alright.

She felt something wet on her hand. She lifted her hand to her face. Tears. Lately it was always tears. The ticking if the clock only helped to increase the speed of her beating heart. Soon the nurse let her into the room. Curly was sitting on the bed. A cast was plastered on his left arm. The right side of his face had three stitches. An over night observation was ordered in case he had a concision. He smiled when first saw Rhonda. His face dropped as the reality of the day before sat in.

a small price to pay for treating him as anything less than a friend. His parents excused themselves. The elephant in the room was sitting on Rhonda's chest. It was her fault. He was driving to get away from her.

"Stop looking at me like that. You look sadder than you did when your family lost all their money." Curley said. Maybe he was calm because he was too mad to be crazy to her. Maybe he was still too weak to manage it.

"Maybe. I can't believe I'm saying this. Maybe you're more important than money." Rhonda said taking a seat in a near by chair.

"Are you sure I didn't die in that wreck?"

"Don't even joke about that." Rhonda retorted. Maybe she wasn't acting like herself.

Rhonda hugged him. She barley even registered doing it. Maybe she had lost her sanity. Maybe she was just so happy to see him alive she didn't care about touching him. Curly lurched back in both pain and surprised.

"Awh. Did you miss me love muffin?"

"yes." She said

"Did we miss something princess?" A voice called from the doorway.


	10. Day

I own nothing.

Helga leaned into the doorframe. Arnold stood behind her holding some flowers. Tiger lilies. Those brought back memories of all the times Curly painted himself to look like a tiger. They managed to step in without any other words.

"You feeling okay?" Arnold asked. It was probably his idea to come. I wondered why he was asking such a thing. Curly was obviously in a bad situation. Helga laughed at Arnold. It was still weird to see her as anything less than mean. We sat looking at each other for a few minutes. Finally, Arnold started talking to Curly.

"I bet it will be difficult to dance with that." He said pointing to his arm.

"It would be if I was going to the dance." My ears perked up. My 'bad date was better than no date' philosophy was flying out the window. I no longer cared if I went alone. I just wanted him to be okay. Maybe I should stay here. Would he even want that.

My expressions must have been written on my face, because Helga gave me a knowing look. I stood up ready to leave. "I'm sorry." I mumbled. I couldn't do anything else. I hid the tear that was running down my face. Wellington Lloyds don't cry. The walk back to my car seemed like miles. The red convertible seemed out of place among the older vehicles. I drove home and fell asleep tears still in my eyes.

Two days. Prom was only two days away. I looked in the mirror. Make-up ran down my face. Maybe I had ran out too soon. I just couldn't stand looking at him. My eyes felt dry. I must have forgotten to take out my contacts the nigh before.

"Ms. You have a visitor." I heard the butler say through the door. I looked at the clock. 5am. Who in the world was there. I cleaned off my face. By the time I got there Helga and Phoebe where already waiting in the foyer.

"Hellos. Darlings." I said. Hoping to hide my sadness.

"Greetings." phoebe said. Helga crossed her arms and looked away.

"We are going to the hospital. They are releasing Curly in an hour. He said he wants to go to school." phoebe continued.

"Only he would be crazy enough to go to school the day after being in a car accident." I replied. "Shouldn't go. He probably still hates me."

"Oh Rhonda." phoebe said.

"We doth know that's bull. He's been crazy for you for years. It is just stupid to act like one insult will change anything. If Arnold can forgive me for everything I did when we were kids, Curly can forgive you for lying." Helga said.

"What lie?" I replied. I soon regretted holding on to my pride.

"We both know it was a lie. Now he needs to know too." Helga said. Was she actually being sympathetic or was she speaking from experience.

"Wellington- Lloyds don't l-" I began.

"Save it. I don't care if you go or not. Or tell him or not, but stop lying to yourself. Do whatever you want. I told phoebe it was a waste of time." Helga said as she walked out.

phoebe starred at me before exiting too, but I could hear her talking to Helga. "I honestly thought she'd like to go. I'm sorry." My phone rang again. It was Nadine. I'd been ignoring her for two days. I finally answered.

"Hey girly what's up? Sheena needs you. Her- her. Ugh. Her father died. She won't pick up the phone or talk to anyone. I figured you could help."

My mouth hung open. "What?" I was a bad friend. A very bad friend. I felt dread fall over my as I realized, my first thought wasn't was she okay. It was about myself. I grabbed my car keys and headed for Eugene's house. He was the only one that could help her.


	11. Liar

I own nothing. Sorry for not posting much. This class was difficult, but I just took my final. Now I'm back! I will update "he's not smart enough" within the month.

Eugene was smiling though I knew he was mad at me. Sheena had ignored his calls too. She never ignored him. The funeral was tomorrow. Arnold said we should all go. Helga disagreed, claiming she needed space. Eugene didn't say anything. Sheena would be missing prom to go to her own Father's funeral. I heard the bell ring. Curly stood in the door way.

"Everyone else is upstairs. I'll show you." I said and started to show him the way. He grabbed my arm. Orange paint from his hands stained my sleeve. I jumped back.

"This is brand new." I said.

"So are these." He replied pointing to his bandages. My heart dropped.

The look in his eyes said all I needed to hear. "I'll grab my coat." I said.

"Arnold's in charge." I yelled at the others. Helga gave me a smirk.

"no lying." She said.

The air felt warm, but I felt cold.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like you care. I just needed to return some things." He replied. We stopped at his place. In his hands were a lock of my hair, a toothbrush, and one of my shirts. I didn't ask how he got them.

"I'm done. You don't love me, and I'm done waiting. We can be friends, but I can't be crazy for a woman that is only crazy about her money. You told everyone how you felt. Have a great life." He started to walk away.

I laughed. He gave me a confused and hurt look. "Helga was right. I lied."


	12. Tiger Stripes

I own nothing. Sorry for the wait.

"You lied? You lied! You rip my heart out in front of the entire school and all you say is "I Li-" I shut him up. The only way I could. The way I had to. The way I had wanted to, but never admitted. Our lips seemed to melt together. He stiffened, but soon relaxed. I breathed in his scent. Paint and rubbing alcohol. One from his craziness the other from my lie. His arms launched around me as if he couldn't believe I was actually their. Actually kissing him. My own mind was spinning as I lifted my hands into his hair. I finally broke the kiss, if only to breath and tell the truth.

"I lied." I repeated. Helga write. I could lied to the world. I even lied to myself, but I could never lie to him. Something in me had changed. I couldn't lose him. Not from my own stubbornness.

"Stop." He said. "Stop doing that." He said wiping a tear from my eye. "How - Why?"

He couldn't comprehend what my own mind was still questioning.

"Wellington- Lloyds never ignore their mistakes."

"Sooooo red tie or black one?" Curly said.

"What?" I asked. I had always loved fashion, but this was not the time. I looked up at him. His arms still around my back.

"For prom?" He said. Looking away. His glasses started to fall.

My eyes went wide.

"How about tiger stripes?"


	13. Goodbye

I own nothing. This has been a great story, but all good things must come to an end. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and adding to your favorites. I had a lot of fun writing this. Please check out my other "Hey Arnold" stories. Thank you and good bye.

Red was my color, but tiger stripes danced in my heart. We didn't match, yet we could not have looked anymore alike. My own mind continued to go back to the sadness in the funeral home across town. Thad (the nickname he regretfully agreed to keep) tried to take my mind off things. Helga and Arnold were doing the tango, showing everyone up. Wellinton - Llyods do not get showed up. I pulled Thad onto the dance floor. Life was crazy. Thad was crazy. Maybe even I was crazy, but aren't we all?

He was supposed to be a rebound.

A simple date with a class clown.

But he turned my world up.. side... down.


End file.
